The Child of Santa Barbara Police Station
by islashlove
Summary: This is a one shot. I have no idea where it came from; I was writing something else and this is what came out. This about 'The Child' that every work place has, the person who is liked by everybody.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a one shot. I have no idea where it came from; I was writing something else and this is what came out.**

**Story Notes:**** This about 'The Child' that every work place has, the person who is liked by everybody.**

**The Child of Santa Barbara Police Station:**** By islashlove**

Every place has their child.

That one person, that, whether they be a boy or a girl, everyone keeps their eye on.

The one, that looks on with the wonder of a child; that has that air of decency around them and is eager to please.

And it seems that everybody or at least almost everybody likes.

And the Santa Barbara police station was no different. They had their child, their favourite son.

No matter what the case was, or who needed help, he was there. He always stood above the others, but was always the first to step up to the plate when a volunteer was needed.

And this man-child that they are proud to call a co-worker, a friend, has but one name.

And that name is...

Buzz McNab!

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	2. Shawn's POV

**Author's Notes:**** This was supposed to be a one shot, but thanks to ****Teshia14****, I have extended it to have chapters. I hope this was what you were looking for, Teshia14.**

**Chapter 2****: ****Shawn's POV**

I sat on Lassie's desk waiting for him to come back. Wait, what do I mean me; we are all waiting for him to get back. He was at the hospital with McNab. Apparently the killer had returned to the scene of his crime and McNab happened to be there, just at the wrong place and time. Lassie had arrived just about five minutes too late and found a shot up McNab bleeding out, as he lay on the ground.

I started to think back to the very first time I saw McNab dancing in the back room of the station. I just knew, there and then, that he was a gentle giant. Who else, but a kind hearted person would be practicing a wedding dance when they should be working and I was right. Buzz McNab is the kindest, most gentle person I have ever known.

Right from the start I could see the real person; the real police officer, that was behind the clumsy, slow thinking man that everyone loves. He is a strong man, both physically and mentally. A lot stronger than most people gave him credit for. He was always there when we needed him and even when we didn't realise we needed someone to help us.

He could take on any bad guy that tried to take him on, but at the same time was as gentle as a mother to young children, the elderly and the weak. He took in 'Boy' cat for me, when I couldn't look after her and he puts up with all my antics, even to the point of getting in between me and Lassie when I push him too far.

But there is another part of Buzz no one sees, because no one is looking for it. I've seen it a few times, just because I'm that good. But Buzz is even better at keeping it hidden. He's cleaver. He's a lot smarter than anyone thinks he is. I've seen it. I've seen it when he has realised who the killer or robber is. I've seen it when someone asked him to do something, but he has already done it. He just puts some time in between the time of asking to when he gives over the information, so no one knows he thought of it first.

And I've seen it when he looks at me, and I know he knows that I am a fake, a liar, a cheat and a con man and I wonder why; why he doesn't hand me in. Then I see the glint in his eyes as the wheels turn over and I realise that he knows I am better off and the station is better off, if no one knows the truth about me. That's why I know I'm safe while McNab is around.

It is another reason why I need to find the person, no, the low life, that shot McNab. After all I owe him a lot.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	3. Gus' POV

**Chapter 3****: ****Gus' POV**

I sat talking to Juliet and we both were watching Shawn. I was concerned for him, as he was blaming himself for what had happened to McNab. I couldn't convince Shawn it wasn't his fault; McNab wasn't supposed to have been there. No one knows why he was at the crime scene. I've heard a few people talking and listened to their theories on the topic, but none of them seemed...right.

A few have said, that maybe he went back to tamper with evidence, but one thing I'm sure about is that McNab isn't a crooked cop. Others were suggesting that he was an undercover cop for internal affairs, but again, it didn't sit right with me. I mean McNab is, smart. There is no argument there and he does seem to play down how smart he is, but that still doesn't make him a spy.

I think he was there, doing what Shawn would normally do. He saw something, something that not even Shawn had seen and he went back to investigate it. After all, Detective Lassiter doesn't seem to take anything McNab says seriously. Maybe McNab was doing it for Shawn and that is why Shawn feels so guilty about what has happened.

That could be it. Shawn can be pushy when he wants something and McNab, has always been a pushover for anyone who wants to walk over him. I just hope Shawn can handle the truth if Detective Lassiter comes back and says that McNab didn't make it. After all, McNab is just a great big soft teddy bear, really.

He reminds you of the story of the gentle giant; the only difference is people were scared of the gentle giant because of his size. McNab, well, just about everyone loves him, even if he is a little strange.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	4. Juliet's POV

**Chapter 4****: ****Juliet's POV**

Gus and I sat at my desk as we waited for Detective Lassiter to get back and let us know how McNab was doing. I can't believe McNab had been shot and not just once, but five times, and the bastard got away. Every officer available was out looking for the shooter, while I was stuck behind my desk. The Chief figured it would help more, if I could find the person that had committed the first crime and that might lead us to whoever shot McNab.

Even though Gus and I were talking I could see that he was concentrating more on Shawn than me and I could understand why. Shawn sat on Lassiter's desk, motionless and quiet as a church mouse. He was thinking, as we all were, about McNab.

I had heard the rumours; the gossip that people were saying about him, but they couldn't be true, they just couldn't be. McNab is a good man; a good cop, too. What they are saying, it's just because no one can explain why he was at the crime scene, right. I don't know.

I don't really know McNab. He was...was just always there. Either to give me and Lassiter our cups of coffees or to fetch anything we needed. God we really didn't know the man at all. What do I know about him?

I know his first name is...God, what is it? That's right, Buzz; Buzz McNab and he is married. His wife's name is Mary...no, May, and he lives...I don't know, I don't think I've ever been to his place. To be honest with myself, I don't know this man at all. A man, who is in my life nearly every single day and I don't know really know anything about him.

How can that even be possible? Have I really taken advantage of McNab? I just hope I can get the chance to make it up to him.

I'll start by finding his shooter.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	5. Henry's POV

**Chapter 5****: ****Henry's POV**

It was never good to hear when a fellow police officer was shot down in my time on the force, let alone now days. What makes it worse is that it was McNab who got hurt, a man who was too friendly for his own good.

I keep watching Shawn and the way he's behaving and I have a bad feeling he has something to do with what had happened to McNab. Or he knows something and he's not telling anyone. Either way, when I can get him alone, I will be asking.

I feel ashamed as I walk around this station, ashamed of the people in it. In my time, we would be out there combing the city looking for the shooter; instead, a lot of them are standing around gossiping about the reason why McNab was at the crime scene. But gossip isn't going to find the man who did this.

Looking around the station, I realise that I must be the only one who ever really got to know McNab. I had to deal with the man on a daily basis just like everyone else, but I wonder if I was the only one who stopped and took the time to talk to him. From where I'm standing, the answer is yes.

I found out that McNab was an only child and that his mother died when he was just two years old. His father raised him alone and he hopes that he has made his father proud. His wife's name is Milissa and they had dated since they were at school together.

In all, McNab is a good and kind man. A little slow at some things, but surprisingly fast at others. Like the fact that he knows that Shawn isn't a real psychic. Yet, he keeps it to himself for the good of the station as well as for Shawn's sake.

That could be another reason why Shawn is so out of it. He knows that McNab knows the truth about him, yet he keeps it to himself. For this reason alone, Shawn would want to get out there and find McNab's shooter, because he owes McNab so much.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	6. Chief Vick's POV

**Chapter 6****: ****Chief Vick's POV**

These are the days I hate. The days I have to sit around and wait for news about one of my officers who has been shot. I just can't believe it was McNab.

He mightn't be the brightest officer I have, but he was the most liked. McNab was always there when you needed someone to talk too, or he would be there just to lend a hand, whether you needed it or not.

I haven't really gotten to know McNab; all I really know about him, is that, when he's not working at the station and he's not at home, he out working in the community with the homeless, visiting the elderly at the nursing homes or in their own homes. He even works with disadvantaged children.

If he dies...how many people will have lost such a great man? And he is a great man. After all, when most officers are running away from Detective Lassiter, he is the one who steps up to the plate and takes all that Carlton can dish out and he takes it all with a smile.

I can see the potential of a good cop in him, all he needs is to be shown the ropes a little bit more and I was hoping that Lassiter would take him on, train him in the ways to become more then he thinks he can be. Sometimes, I look at McNab and get the feeling that he is smarter than he lets on and that is how he likes it to be.

The only thing that is upsetting me more than McNab's shooting is the rumours that are going about. I thought this station, the people of this station, was above all of that. I guess I was wrong. I just hope it doesn't interfere with the job at hand and they find the shooter fast.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	7. Lassiter's POV

**Chapter 7****: ****Lassiter's POV**

I cannot believe I'm at the hospital, waiting to hear how McNab is. This isn't how it's supposed to be. McNab should be waiting here, so he can report to me the condition of whoever else is here. It shouldn't have been McNab.

What the hell was he doing back at the crime scene anyway? Did he go back to look for that item he told me about, the one I had gone back to find myself. Maybe, I shouldn't have dismissed him so easily, maybe, if I had listened back then, or even went back with him, maybe he wouldn't be in surgery right now, fighting for his life. Damn it, why won't anyone around here tell me what's going on with McNab?

God, I hope the Chief was ok when she told Milissa about this. I'm really surprised that Milissa isn't here yet. Damn it, I wonder if she had the chance to tell McNab that she was pregnant yet. I can really see a younger version of McNab running around, tripping me up.

God, I hope Karen has every available man out there after this maniac, but they better get to him before I do. I just can't believe this happened to Buzz. He was supposed to be working at the soup kitchen tonight, now I will have to ring Father O'Kelly and tell him McNab can't make it. Damn it, he had so much on this week and Milissa won't be up to letting everyone know he can't make it. I hope she knows where he keeps his book, so I can let them know.

Ok, God, maybe you can tell me. How can a good, honest, caring man like McNab get hurt this way? I mean, he's out there putting his life on the line every day, to protect others and when he's not doing that, he's out there helping others, in other ways.

I know I treated him badly when he first started at the station, but that was because I saw him as a threat. I could see the potential he has to take my job some day. But now...now it is different. Now I know the man that is McNab. Not only the man, but also the person and the police officer within and I know with the right guide, McNab could make a great detective. One which I will be proud of, one I would love to have taken over from me when I'm ready to leave.

But Lord, you need to want him to live if he is going to fulfil yours and my plans for him. But the truth is; it's not just me who needs him, Lord. There are so many people who have become dependent on McNab to be there for them. I know Spencer is one of them, although I don't know why yet, but one day I will learn why Spencer needs McNab so much.

I hope Spencer is using...whatever he uses, to find the person that did this and bring then in to face the penalty.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


	8. The Shooter's POV

**Chapter 8****: ****The Shooter's POV**

Oh, God! NO! No, no, no, no. I can't believe I shot Officer McNab. I, I didn't mean to. No, that's a lie. I did mean to shot the officer that had come back to the house, but if I had realised who it was I wouldn't have fired my gun. I just wouldn't have.

It's not fair. Why couldn't it have been the grumpy old Detective Lassiter that came through the door? Why did it have to be McNab? God I really hope he will be ok.

I just wanted to get a few things from the house while it was empty. The old man that lived there was now dead and, well, I just want to sell a few things I knew no one would miss. God, I was stupid.

Officer McNab is the only one who ever told me I wasn't stupid. He was the only man who believed in me and how did I repay him? I shot him; I may have even killed him. No, he has to get better, he just has to. After all, he will be the only one, who'll keep an eye on mum and Billie-boy for me, while I'm away for shooting him.

He's too good of a man to hold what I did against them. I know I've disappointed him and that he'll give up on me, but not on them.

Well, I'm at the station now. I just hope they don't hurt me too much for what I've done. Right, I've got the gun and I'm ready to take responsibility for what I did. I just hope the Lord can forgive me.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing **


End file.
